


anonymous hookup surprise

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2010 [1]
Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted 12-6-10</p></blockquote>





	anonymous hookup surprise

It’s the kind of bar where you don’t ask questions and you don’t remember anyone’s name. John’s suspended and in pain and fucked up beyond belief, waiting for the review board and the hammer to fall and chain him to a desk for the rest of his life. He keeps hoping he’ll get caught in some shit that will kill him in one fell swoop rather than a slow death wasting away watching what he used to be walk in and out of the doors of the station house.

He’s in the bathroom because the music and the lights were too much, and because he wants pills more than he wants air, but he’s not getting either if the dank shithouse smell is anything to go by. He’d settle for slaking the pain with the acupuncture of fingertips pressed to his hips while some hot, young mouth sucks his cock, making him feel like a dirty old man, trolling for twinks like the assholes he used to apprehend.

It’s the kind of bar where you don’t remember anyone’s name, because you never know it, which is why something aches inside when Sherman steps into the bathroom. John wants to think it’s someone else, because if it isn’t, this is just one more chance he missed or fucked up, and if it is, that means that Sherman’s here and whatever hope John had of not fantasizing about his partner – ex-partner – is shot to shit. 

Sherman turns, and John realizes he must have made a sound, because all of the cop senses are on alert. Sherman’s eyes rake over him, and John feels like a perp, like Sherman should slam him against the wall and dare him to say something stupid. His cock twitches at the thought, and that’s all the thinking he does, because the next thing he knows, he’s got Sherman pressed against the sink and his mouth is tasting cheap booze and smoke off his lips, his tongue pushing deep. 

He stumbles as Sherman shoves him back, eyes painfully sharp. John expects disgust, but not desire, but he gets both. He wants to crawl to Ben, but right now, all it would get him is Ben’s cock when all John’s looking for is forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-6-10


End file.
